Arbre à drabbles Haikyuu!
by Papy-1412
Summary: Mes contributions à l'arbre à drabble de drakys dans le fandom Haikyuu


Salut tout le monde! C'est parti pour ma première contribution au fandom Haikyuu, avec comme souvent des drabbles en guise de mise-en-bouche.

Les premiers furent rédigés lors d'un arbre à drabble qui date un peu (et dont vous pouvez trouver le lien + les règles sur mon profil). Les seconds furent écrits en même temps que j'écoutais l'OST du bijou qu'est l'anime adapté de ce manga tout aussi fabuleux (les numéros correspondent donc aux pistes de l'OST que vous pouvez trouver sur Youtube).

Bref, ça faisait un bail que je voulais écrire sur ce fandom, parce que ce manga de sport est vraiment une perle. Mon deuxième manga de sport préféré après Eyeshield 21, c'est désormais clair; et le magnifique anime qui a suivi (tiré d'un manga tout aussi beau) n'a fait que me condamner.

Pour être claire : j'aime tous les persos, sans exception, et c'est rare! Ils ont tous un truc que j'adore. Bon, j'ai mes préférés (avec Tanaka en tête de file, suivi de Kageyama/Noya/Lev) mais aussi tellement d'autres (Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Hinata, Kuroo, Bokuto, Ukai, Suga, Asahi, Oikawa- non, vraiment tous). Malgré tout, étonnamment, Hinata et Kageyama sont les plus présents dans ces drabbles; principalement car plus que les persos, c'est aussi leur relation que j'adore, à ces deux-là, et c'est si facile d'y voir plus qu'une très grande amitié...! Donc voilà, KageHina right over.

Brrrref, disclaimer à Haruichi Furudate; je rappelle que ce sont des drabbles qui sont donc basés sur la spontanéité : il y a des fautes, je sais, je ne les corrige pas car cela fait partie de l'exercice.

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**Haikyuu! – Kageyama/Hinata/Tsukishima – PG-13**

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale con! » crie Hinata avant de partir en courant, rouge vif.

Kageyama le regarde avec de grands yeux, perplexe. C'est quoi le problème? Hinata lui avait demandé s'il voulait rentrer avec lui, ce soir, et le passeur avait grogné qu'il avait la flemme, que c'était trop loin. C'était vrai pourtant! Il y avait vraiment des moments où il comprenait pas le rouquin.

« Il voulait que tu le raccompagnes pour lui déclarer ta flamme.  
– Huh? grogne-t-il. Arrête tes conneries, Tsukishima. »

Le blond ricane, et lève les yeux au ciel. Quand le brun se tourne, il voit Sugawara qui lui envoie un regard consterné. Daichi aussi.

Oups.

* * *

**Haikyuu! – Hinata/Kageyama – PG**

« Je ne peux pas être battu.  
– Ah oui? murmure Oikawa, un sourire hautain au coin des lèvres. Et pourquoi cela?  
– Parce qu'avec Kageyama, je peux tout faire! »

Le châtain ouvre de grand yeux, et le cri de Hinata résonne dans le gymnase. Un silence lui répond. Il ne comprend pas, et regarde autour de lui. Quand il tombe sur son passeur, celui semble aussi perdu que lui.

Soudain, Noya arrive à côté de lui, et tapote son épaule.

« C'est bien de faire ton coming-out, je suis fier de toi, Shouyou. »

Et alors, persuadé que ce mot qu'il ne comprend pas signifie ''défier l'adversaire'', il répond :

« Merci! »

* * *

**Haikyuu! – Hinata/Kageyama – PG**

Il sera le vainqueur, se dit-il tandis qu'il saute. Il sent la balle au creux de sa paume, et frappe de toutes ses forces.

Il sera le vainqueur? se demande-t-il alors que Noya rattrape la balle qu'a perdu leur adversaire. Il croise le regard du passeur, et ils marquent encore.

Ils sont les vainqueurs, a-t-il la confirmation quand le coup de sifflet final retentit, et qu'il voit le brun arriver en courant vers lui. Un sourire, un vrai, étire la bouche de Tobio, et il a envie de pleurer. Ils se tombent dans les bras, éclatent de rire, et lorsque Kageyama l'embrasse, Hinata se dit que oui.

Ils ont vraiment _tout_ gagné.

* * *

**Haikyuu! – Hinata/Kageyama – PG-13**

Cet abruti était irrécupérable, se dit Kageyama en soupirant brusquement, sans savoir ce qui le retenait d'aller démonter cette petite tête rousse.

Enfin, non, il savait pourquoi. Parce que ces derniers temps, s'il en avait toujours autant marre de se prendre des ballons de service dans la tête, son cœur se prenait à battre un peu plus vite quand Hinata frappait une courte et marquait un point. Son sourire, à ce moment-là... il l'aimait beaucoup.

La pensée du rire du rouquin le fit se renfrogner dans son écharpe, comme pour cacher le sourire qui lui montait aussi au visage au souvenir.

* * *

**Haikyuu! – Hinata/Kageyama/Noya – PG**

« Reprend ton souffle, Shouyo, il est passé. »

Hinata ouvre la bouche, enfin capable de respirer maintenant que son passeur est passé. Il ne sait pas si celui-ci aurait entendu jusqu'à sa respiration, mais il valait mieux prendre ses précautions. Et puis Noya a l'air de franchement se marrer, à se planquer avec son kouhai.

« Allez, allez, t'as pas peur de Kageyama à ce point quand même, non?  
– Heu... si. »

Le libéro rit franchement, et se met à lui taper dans le dos.

« En tout cas, bien content que t'ait décidé de l'embrasser pour la première fois pendant l'entraînement, sa tronche était tordante!  
– C'était un accident, senpai! »

* * *

**Haikyuu! – Karasuno/Nekoma – PG**

_« -le Shinkansen 325HJ42 arrivera en voie 2, je répète_\- »

« Oh! Ils arrivent! »

Kuroo donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de Kenma :

« T'es content de les revoir, avoue-le. Surtout le p'tit numéro 10.  
– Mmh. »

On voit venir Karasuno de loin. Yamamoto se jette sur Tanaka et les deux pleurent de joie, hurlant leurs retrouvailles, et Kenma voit sauter une petite tête rousse, qui s'exclame :

« Kageyama, Kageyama! C'est ça la tour de Tokyo? fait-il en désignant un pauvre relayeur électrique.  
– Bien sûr que non, crétin. Elle est là. » lui répond-il en montrant un simple tour banale.

Oui. Kenma est déjà fatigué.

* * *

**Haikyuu! – Kageyama/Hinata – PG**

« Ralentis, tu vas trop vite crétin!  
– Je ne t'entends paaaaas! »

Le rire de Hinata retentit, et Tobio resserre sa prise sur son guidon, craignant à tout instant de voir un camion surgir d'un tournant. Mais Hinata garde la tête en arrière, sent le vent glisser contre son visage, et se laisse descendre le long de la pente raide.

Le cœur de Kageyama bat plus fort quand le rouquin se remet à pédaler et rouvre les yeux. Leurs pupilles se croisent, et le bonheur total qui est affiché sur son visage lui donne aussi envie de sourire.

Il tend le bras, et ils se dirigent vers chez Hinata, main dans la main.

* * *

**Haikyuu! – Kageyama/Hinata – PG**

Au sol, Hinata ne bouge plus, et le sang de Kageyama ne fait qu'un tour.

« Hinata! » crie-t-il en courant vers lui, sentant son sang se glacer.

Il le savait, qu'ils n'auraient pas dû venir s'entraîner plus tôt, que s'il y avait un accident ils étaient dans la merde... Il se précipite vers le spiker, et le retourne précautionneusement, tentant de se rappeler des gestes de premier secours.

Mais Hinata grimace, et lève une main, pour marmonner qu'il va bien, qu'il est juste un peu sonné. Kageyama veut l'engueuler, car il lui a fait peur, mais instinctivement, il plonge son visage dans le torse du plus petit, et serre ses mains sur son t-shirt.

* * *

**Haikyuu! – Hinata/Kageyama/Karasuno – PG**

Quelque chose cloche chez Kageyama. Hinata croise les bras, et observe le passeur avec attention, et par moments, celui-ci laisse son regard dévier vers le vide, oublie le ballon, et rate alors son coup. C'est très bizarre, se dit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il donne un coup de coude à Tanaka, qui confirme qu'il trouve ça louche. Quand il va en parler à Daichi, celui-ci hausse juste les épaules. Et soudain, Tsukishima survient derrière lui :

« C'est l'amour, que veux-tu. »

* * *

**01.**

Le gymnase sent la bombe de froid.

Le bruit des balles frappées en plein air comble le silence. La concentration fait serrer les dents, les sourcils, fait agrandir les pas, briller les regards. Le combat est une veine ressortant d'un front. La victoire un hurlement poussé, effondré sur le sol. La défaite une larme, glissant d'une joue.

* * *

**02.**

Hinata regarde, et ses mains tremblent, en même temps que ses pieds avancent d'eux même.

Il se revoit un an plus tôt, se sentant petit au milieu d'un monde de géants. Il avait eu confiance, et la chute n'avait été que plus difficile. Il avait cru à l'impossible, et meilleur que lui lui avait prouvé que la détermination ne faisait pas tout dans le monde.

Mais aujourd'hui, il sent ses épaules se hausser. Ses bras s'écartent. Son sourire s'agrandit. Ses pas s'allongent. Un rire secoue sa poitrine.

Il est là. Il y restera. Il gagnera. Il ne laissera plus personne le prendre de haut. Il ne laissera plus personne le juger sur sa taille.

Il est le feinteur de Karasuno. Leur atout caché dans les plumes noires du corbeau. Il les aidera à gagner, à atteindre la cime de l'arbre. Ils s'envoleront, tous.

Vers le sommet.

* * *

**03.**

Le cris résonnent depuis le gymnase, alors que le club de Karasuno est au travail. Un roux fend l'air tandis qu'il saute, et vient frapper un ballon en plein vol.

Le coach les regarde avec attention, observant tour à tour les passeurs, puis les attaquants. Il gueule à Nishinoya de baisser de volume, puis va lancer un ballon dans la poire de Hinata parce qu'il plie trop les genoux avant de sauter.

Il observe l'équipe, celle-ci qu'il a pu souder, qu'il a vu grandir. Et un gros sentiment de fierté grossit dans sa poitrine.

* * *

**05.**

Kageyama halète, court, ne quitte pas la balle des yeux. Son bras est tendu, un cri reste coincé dans sa gorge, alors qu'il la voit, comme au ralenti, se rapprocher du sol.

Il est seul, effondré sur le parquet. Les autres le regardent, puis s'éloignent. Ils ne commentent même pas. Ils laissent le Roi par terre, l'abandonnent dans sa médiocrité.

Il ferme son poing, et se recroqueville sur lui-même, n'entendant même pas l'arbitre qui lui demande s'il peut continuer à jouer. Il peut. Il peut! Il le veut!

Mais... les autres ne veulent plus de lui sur le terrain. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, il veut seulement gagner. Il veut seulement jouer au volley. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile, pourquoi les autres ne suivent pas...

Pourquoi... est-ce si triste de jouer au volley, ces derniers temps...

* * *

**09.**

Hinata file sur son vélo, poussé par le vent, son sourire indestructible. Il n'est pas seul, à pédaler comme un fou. Il tourne le regard, et voit un brun passer brièvement devant lui. Il fronce alors les sourcils, contrarié, et appuie d'autant plus sur ses pédale. La course commence.

Ils traversent les montagnes, les champs, s'essoufflent seulement par puérilité, fatiguent leurs muscles alors qu'il n'est que six heures du matin. Mais le soleil brille, le vent leur fait pousser des ailes, sur leurs bicyclettes, et ils ne regrettent rien. Kageyama lui jette enfin un regard. Puis un sourire en coin.

La poitrine du roux se gonfle. Il crie à l'autre qu'il devra lui faire cent fois la passe s'il arrive le premier. Le brun gueule qu'il devra lui payer trois cartons de lait s'il gagne.

Ils arrivent à égalité. Et sourient pendant le reste de l'entraînement.

* * *

**13.**

Asahi ne peut plus bouger. Ses bras sont crispés, sa gorge serrée. Il ne voit plus rien. Le mur face à lui ne disparaît pas. Il revoit chacune de ses frappes, ses tentatives vaines, sa défaite, plus douloureuse à chaque fois.

Il est tombé au sol, et ne peut plus se relever. Qu'est un corbeau qui a perdu ses ailes?

Il lâche le ballon, regarde son maillot. Il a tellement honte, quand Nishinoya s'approche et lui dit qu'ils y arriveront la prochaine fois.

Car eux, oui. Mais pas lui.

* * *

**16.**

« Hey, hey, Noyassan, tu les as trouvées où tes baskets?  
– Héhé, Ryuu, jaloux?  
– Trop! Bordel, faudra qu'on aille s'acheter des fringues, un jour! Ton sens du style est trop cool! »

Tsukishima passe derrière eux, et un "peuh" moqué s'échappe de ses lèvres.

« Vous vous conseillerez en maquillage, aussi?  
– HEY, LA FERME BLONDIN! J'te ravale la tronche, moi!  
– Tsukishima, salaud! Pour la peine, je retire c'que j'ai dit, tes nouvelles lunettes puent la merde!  
– Vous êtes les senpais les plus gamins qui puisse exister... »

* * *

**17.**

Hinata se raidit, car ils s'approchent, et il sait que le match ne sera pas facile. Les maillots rouges lui sautent aux yeux, la taille de ses adversaires aussi. Le sourire en coin du capitaine.

Nekoma s'échauffe, les observant du coin de l'oeil. Ils se préparent, suent, pour leur mettre la raclée de leur vie. Kenma et ses yeux de chat analyse déjà leurs dernières avancées.

Kageyama pose une main sur son épaule, et il sursaute, se tournant vers le passeur.

« On est plus les mêmes. »

Le feinteur sent son estomac se resserrer. Mais fronce les sourcils, et hoche la tête. Il réajuste son maillot, puis fléchit sur les genoux, prenant position.

Il est prêt à jouer.

* * *

**18.**

« C'est pas possible, t'es vraiment neuneu, toi! Imbécile, replace-toi rapidement! Allez, non, pas comme ça! Bordel! Tu peux pas suivre, c'est mort! »

Hinata, effondré au sol, relève la tête, pour mieux fusiller son passeur des yeux.

« Je... peux continuer.  
– On dirait pas!  
– Si!  
– Non!  
– SI!  
– Deux fois trois!  
– CINQ!  
– Crétin, non, c'est sept! Débile! »

Sugawara s'esclaffe, gêné, observant les deux secondes et leur dispute absurde en arrière plan.

« On a pas récupéré les couteaux les plus affûtés du tiroir, hein... »

* * *

**19.**

Le sifflet final retentit, et la clameur retentit dans le stade. On crie leur nom. Leur équipe est scandée par tous les spectateurs. On les admire. Et Hinata sent une larme glisser sur sa joue.

Ils y sont. Ils ont réussi. Ses senpais s'enlacent en hurlant de joie. Kiyoko est descendue sur le terrain en souriant comme une enfant le jour de Noël. Noya court partout, son t-shirt d'enlevé, accompagné de Tanaka et Lev qui a sauté des tribunes.

Mais il n'arrive pas à bouger. Il tourne seulement la tête. Voit Kageyama, qui reste à son emplacement de passeur. Ils croisent leur regard.

La reconnaissance serre son coeur, la joie, le soulagement. Le brun aperçoit ses larmes, et semble réagir, se mettre à paniquer. Il lui demande s'il est blessé, s'il a tiré trop fort.

Il ont tous les deux tellement changé, cette année. Ils ont tant appris l'un de l'autre, et d'eux-même. Il se dit qu'il veut toujours le battre, mais aussi jouer à ses côtés. Gagner grâce à ses passes. Être sa massue, son arme, son ticket gagnant. Sa victoire.

Hinata ne l'écoute même pas, quand il l'enferme dans son étreinte, et lui souffle un merci.

* * *

**23.**

Le silence plane dans le stade, tandis que Oikawa ne perd pas son sourire. Il fait tourner la balle, elle frotte contre ses doigts calleux. Il se met en position, l'équipe adverse se tend.

Il aime maîtriser le tempo, effrayer le camp adverse d'un seul service. Il est redouté, il est craint, et aime cette maîtrise sur le jeu qu'il possède.

Le public suit son saut, le "ohhh" monte de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe, en plein dans la balle, à toute puissance. Celle-ci s'écrase sur le palier adverse. Des cris de filles suivent. Iwaizumi sourit, tout en le traitant une énième fois de crâneur.

Ahh... mais c'est si tentant...

* * *

**27.**

Ils observent le terrain qu'ils ont tant foulé, qu'ils ont sali de leur transpiration, et leur coeur se gonfle.

Hinata a les yeux humides, et Kageyama est dans le même état, il le sait. Il dévisage le terminale à quelques mètres de lui, et chuchote :

« On... reviendra. Hein? »

Ils vont quitter le lycée, mais surtout vont quitter Karasuno. Le club qu'ils ont pu relever. La gloire qu'ils ont pu récupérer. Ils le laisseront à leur kouhais qui, ils le savent, s'en occuperont tout aussi bien qu'eux l'ont fait, ainsi que leurs senpais à leur époque.

« On restera toujours là. »

Le brun se baisse pour attraper une balle. Il observe ses coutures, et apprécie la sensation sous ses doigts. Il se retourne brusquement vers le rouquin, qui a grandi, mais restera toujours plus petit que lui.

Ils se mettent en position. Kageyama prépare son service. C'est celui que Hinata n'a pas pu rattraper lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'en seconde. Lorsqu'ils se haïssaient comme des gosses, sans se rendre compte de la chance qu'ils avaient eu d'avoir pu se rencontrer.

Il sert, le rouquin se place parfaitement bien sous la balle. Elle s'envole vers le plafond, retombe quelques mètres plus loin. En plein match, Kageyama se serait placé en dessous, pour la lui envoyer. Hinata aurait sauté pour aller la marquer. Ils auraient été côte à côte pour gagner, comme ils l'ont toujours été, dans leur habit orange et noir.

« Hey... Kageyama... »

Le passeur n'a même pas le temps de réagir que deux bras se referment autour de sa taille. Il se hérisse, mais se laisse finalement faire, passant une main contre les épaules fines, et l'autre dans les mèches rousses de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Sachez que c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche : dès que j'ai le temps/l'opportunité/l'envie, je fais un OS Haikyuu.

* * *

Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins.


End file.
